Winter Redux
by luckypixi
Summary: An extended version of my other fic Winter- with added Cas/Dean and snowballs! If you've read Winter, give this a try and please review and tell me what you think! Fluffy slash


**Hi!**

**Yes, those who have already read Winter will see a lot of similarities. – I enjoyed this plot so much that I couldn't leave it alone. So I put in some Dean/Cas and this is a lot longer than 500 words.**

**Enjoy and please review! – I shall reply, I promise! (Even if you have reviewed already!) ;)**

**Onwards...**

Winter

The days had been getting progressively shorter, darkness creeping in early afternoon. The trees had started to lose their leaves, becoming skeletons of their former selves. The weather had also taken a nose-dive; unbearably cold in early morning, bitter at night.

It was a Friday, sometime in late November when the weather changed drastically. How neither of them had noticed it was beyond Dean, but they went to bed that night, and woke up next morning in the middle of a blizzard. Dean personally thought it was a bit strange, a bit sudden when he peered out the window in the early hours of the morning. He considered waking up Sam to tell him the demons had snowed them in, but thought better of it when he saw Sam snuggled down in his duvet. So with a smile he put his troubling thoughts to bed and settled back down in his.

When he woke up again Sam was stood with his nose pressed up against the cold window.

'Dean, it's snowing!' he grinned childishly, a big smile plastered on his face. Dean grunted from his bed, where his face was buried in his pillow.

'Sammy, shut the curtains- it's cold' he whined, throwing his pillow at Sam, which hit his head. Sam ducked, too late, with a yelp and threw the pillow back. Dean sat up in bed, grabbed another pillow at flung it at his brother. Soon pillows were flying in all directions.

The two brothers spent the next 10 minutes laughing and chucking pillows, until one burst in mid-flight, showering them both with feathers.

'Dean!' gasped Sam, spitting out white feathers, which had also landed in his hair, getting in his eyes.

'Sam, look what you've done!' he berated his brother, gingerly getting off his bed and stepping through the feathers.

Sam put his hands on his hips and pouted.

'You did it!' he pointed at his brother.

'Never mind' sighed Dean, pulling on his boots. He trudged through the sea of feathers and opened the door. Sam followed his brother outside, snow covered everything, at least 2 meters deep. Dean whistled. 'It hasn't snowed like this since I was a kid!' he smiled happily.

Sam smiled and bent down as if to tie his boot. Smirking evilly he straightened up and hurled a snowball at his brother, scoring a bulls eye when it hit his head. His brother shouted out in surprise and clapped his hands to the back of his head. He eyed his brother, who looked away with a look of faux innocence.

'You little-' he growled, bending down to grab a handful of snow. He threw it at Sam, hitting him in the chest.

Sam, who had built himself a small pile of balls threw another, scoring again when it hit Dean on the shoulder. He'd be damned if Dean won this fight.

'You're gonna pay for that!' shouted Dean.

Neither of them noticed the sound of wings beating, a faint disturbance in the air.

'Dea-' started the angel. He never finished his sentence because seconds later he had a mouthful of snow, which Dean had thrown in his direction. Castiel stood silently, his face wet, hair stuck to his head as he stared at Dean, eyes narrowed.

Dean stood in a state of shock, mouth open as he watched the angel, wary of his reaction. He knew Cas wouldn't be too angry with him- at least he hoped. 'Hey, Cas' he greeted his friend.

Sam backed away slowly, leaving Dean and his angel too it when he heard Dean cry out. He turned and was met with his brother dripping wet, Castiel stood in the same place .

'What? How?' spluttered Dean- wiping the snow out of his eyes. Cas' eyes narrowed and clicked his fingers. Suddenly a huge block of snow appeared out of nowhere, just above Dean's head. The snow dropped, covering Dean's head again, making him yell.

'Cas!'

'Don't throw snowballs at me then.' The angel grinned. Dean smiled affectionately back at him, moving forwards to place a cold, chaste kiss to his angels lips.

'You're cold' whispered Castiel, head tilted in that adorable way of his. Dean grinned.

'So are you' he told the angel. Castiel's eyes narrowed in confusion, but before he could say anything else, Dean brought his hand up, a fist full of snow hidden within his fingers. Said snow was dumped straight on Cas's head, making Castiel gasp in shock.

'Dean!' he cried, but was cut short with another kiss.

'You know you love me really!' teased the hunter, smiling when the angel nodded truthfully.

Castiel smiled, but frowned when another snowball hit the back of his head. He turned around slowly to see the younger Winchester smile at him. Another snowball hit the back of his head. He spun around to see the older Winchester smiling sheepishly at him.

'Right' growled the angel, bending down to pick up a fistful of snow, determined that the two Winchester's wouldn't get away with it. He chucked the snow at Sam.

Dean yelled in victory, thinking that Cas was on _his _side, but was caught out when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Castiel standing there.

'You sneaky little-' grinned Dean. The sneaky angel had zapped behind him to get him in a cheap shot. Castiel grinned back at him, zapping back to between the two brothers.

'Right' said Dean, walking past the angel and standing with his brother. 'This is war'

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon throwing snowballs at the angel and ducking away at the massive blocks that came their way. The evening came quickly and the boy's and their angel didn't stop until it started snowing again.

Dean grinned as he watched his angel duck his brother's snowball. This was the first time he has seen Castiel unwind; actually have some fun. It was a joyous sight to see- so different from his normal unruffled self. Dean spent so look staring at Castiel that he didn't notice a snowball coming in his direction.

It hit him in the side of the head, knocking him totally off balance. He fell to the cold snowy ground with a flump, with a cry of surprise.

'Dean!' Castiel called out for him and trudged over, trench coat soaking wet. 'Are you ok?' he asked, kneeling down next to him.

'Yep' grunted Dean, from the snow. Castiel chuckled and leaned down to help Dean up, placing a feather light kiss to his forehead.

'Thanks' smiled Dean, shivering. 'You had fun today then?' he asked the angel as they followed Sam indoors, into the warm welcoming sight of their motel room.

'I have' confirmed the angel. 'It has been most pleasurable'

'Good' grinned Dean, capturing the angel's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

'Oi' called the young Winchester. 'Cocoa first, making out later!'

'Right Sammy' moaned Dean, reluctantly breaking the kiss, eyes still locked on the light blue of Castiel's.

They spent the next 40 minutes drinking scalding hot cocoa, having run out of milk. Castiel enjoyed his chocolatley drink, sipping at it and smiling as the two brothers had an argument about something or other.

Soon it was nearly midnight and Sam let out a huge yawn.

'Cheers Sammy' yawned Dean. He looked at the angel, who was taken by surprise with his own yawn, mouth opening in a deep breath.

He looked at Dean who grinned at his surprised look. 'Yawns spread you know' he told Cas, who tilted his head again.

'Right, I'm done' announced Sam, standing up and stretching. 'Night guys' he said before shuffling over to his bed in the corner of the room.

Dean nodded and turned back to the angel. 'You staying the night?' he asked. Castiel smiled shyly.

'Do you want me to stay?' he asked cheekily.

'Hell yeah' grinned Dean, hand going to the back of Castiel's neck and pulling him in for a slow kiss, which the Cas happily returned. Dean stood up, lips still connected with the angels, backing up to his bed.

Even he had standards; they would be doing nothing but sleeping with Sam still in the room.

'That's fine, Dean' smiled the angel, having read his human's thoughts. Slowly, they laid down on the bed, slowly undressing each other, before laying comfily down under the thick duvet, Dean spooning his angel in a gentle embrace, cheek resting in the crook of Castiel's neck.

They fell asleep in each others arms, the snow still falling outside and Sam snoring gently across the room.

-End-

**Aw- I couldn't resist re-doing it slightly **

**Please review- whatever you think of it, I'll be interested!**

**Thanks for reading- I'll be back soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


End file.
